Patent literature (PTL) 1 discloses a technique in which a communication apparatus such as a switch identifies a packet flow and processes packets based on information (flow entry) for processing a packet belonging to the identified flow.
According to the technique disclosed in PTL 1, the communication apparatus stores a plurality of flow entries corresponding to a plurality of packet flows, respectively.
PTL 1:
International Publication No. 2008/095010